El Final
by HatakeKakashi-5
Summary: Orochimaru y Sasuke planean atacar Konoha pero Jiraiya y Naruto van a pararlos. Jiraiya le dice un secreto a Naruto? Ojala y esta vez si alla quedado bien ..U
1. El final

Llega corriendo un jounin a la oficina de Tsunade quien esta charlando con Jiraiya, Naruto y Sakura.

jounin: Tsunade sama, Tsunade sama!!

Tsunade: Si, que paso?

jounin: Me acaban de informar que Orochimaru se acerca a la villa con el niño Sasuke en unas serpientes gigantes!

Tsunade: Como?

Se levanta de su asiento sorprendida.

Sakura: Sasuke kun....

Naruto: Sasuke...

jounin: Tiene que detenerlos Tsunade sama!

Tsunade se dispone a salir pero es detenida por Jiraiya que rapidamente se levanto de su asiento.

Jiraiya: Tsunade, dejame esta pelea ami.

Tsunade: Jiraiya...

Jiraiya: Esta es mi pelea y lo sabes, esta vez el Orochimaru sabra quien soy yo!

Tsunade se le queda viendo sorprendida.

Jiraiya: Ven Naruto! Tu te encargaras de Sasuke.

Naruto: Si...

Corre al lado de Jiraiya pero Sakura lo detiene, Jiraiya los observa.

Sakura(casi llorando): Naruto, por favor, trae a Sasuke kun de vuelta!

Naruto sonrie y hace su pose heroica.

Naruto: No te preocupes Sakura chan! Yo lo prometi, yo traere a Sasuke de vuelta, ya veras!

Sakura: Gracias Naruto...

Lo abraza y comienza a llorar. Tsunade y Jiraiya se quedan viendo la escena.

Sakura(secando sus lagrimas): Buena suerte Naruto, confio en ti

Naruto: Si, jeje....vamos erosennin!!

Jiraiya: Oh, tan energetico de pronto?

Naruto: Yeaah!!

Jiraiya, Tsunade y Sakura sonrien al ver el Naruto energetico de pronto.

Naruto: Vamos erosenniiiin!!!!

Jiraiya: Ya voy, ya voy!

Naruto y Jiraiya salen y se dirigen a buscar a Orochimaru y Sasuke.

Mientras, con Orochimaru y Sasuke...

Sasuke: Orochimaru sama, cree que nosotros 2 solos podamos con todo?

Orochimaru: Claro que si, jeje, despues que mataste a Itachi te creo capaz de todo.

Sasuke: Si...solo pensaba, porque ahora que Kabuto no esta con nosotros somos menos.

Orochimaru: No te preocupes por Kabuto, ese es un traidor que no pudo aceptar que eres mejor que el.

Sasuke: Ok...

Se acercan a Konoha en sus serpientes gigantes cuando de pronto aparecen Jiraiya y Naruto frente a ellos en sapos gigantes.

Orochimaru: Jiraiyaa, jejee que haces aca?

Jiraiya: Orochimaru, vine a detenerte, no permitire que hagas mas daño!

Naruto: Sasukee, preparate idiota!!

Señala a Sasuke en una pose de confianza.

Sasuke: Jeje, Naruto, cuanto tiempo...

Orochimaru y Sasuke brincan de sus serpientes y estas desaparecen.

Jiraiya: Mmmm...

Jiraiya y Naruto brincan de sus sapos y estos desaparecen.

Jiraiya(sonrie): Entonces sera una pelea para demostrar quien es el mejor.

Naruto: Sasukee, le prometi a Sakura chan que te traere de vuelta, asi que no te matare, pero te lastimare tan feo que no podras huir!!!!

Sasuke: Jaja, eso lo veremos.....Sharingan!!

Naruto: Kage bunshin no jutsu!!!!

Orochimaru: Bueno comencemos, jejeje!

Jiraiya forma sellos rapidamente.

Jiraiya: Katon no jutsu!

Le echa fuego a Orochimaru, pero este era una copia y desaparece.

Orochimaru sale tras el por el suelo.

Orochimaru: Aqui estoy!

Se estira todo como una serpiente hacia Jiraiya, Jiraiya lo esquiva y forma un rasengan rapidamente y lo ataca, pero solo le lastima un brazo.

Orochimaru: Aaaaaaa!! Me las pagaras!!

Mientras estos siguen peleando, Sasuke y Naruto estan lanzandose de kunais y explotando bunshins.

Naruto corre hacia Sasuke.

Naruto: Kyaaaaahh, ya veras!!!

Sasuke: Idiota, se lo que vas a hacer!!!

Lo esquiva y le da un rodillazo al estomago y con la parte de atras del brazo lo manda volando.

Naruto: No podras conmigo!!

Mientras, Orochimaru se saca la Kusanagi por la boca.

Orochimaru: Ya veras, maldito Jiraiya lo que te pasara por lastimar mi brazo!!

Jiraiya observa a Naruto.

Naruto: Sasuke, no seas asii, Sakura esta sufriendo por ti, no peleemos mas y vuelve a la villa!!

Sasuke: No me importa!!

Naruto: Tu lo que querias era matar Itachi, pues ya lo hiciste!! Ahora todo sera como antes, no tienes porque matarme!!

Jiraiya baja la mirada.

Orochimaru: Que haces idiota! Ja, te matare!!

Jiraiya: Orochimaru...

Orochimaru se detiene y se le queda viendo.

Mientras, Tsunade y Sakura...

Sakura: Que le pasa Tsunade sama?

Tsunade: Tengo un mal presentimiento, no debi dejar esos 2 solos...

Sakura: Ellos estaran bien....

Tsunade se queda en silencio por un momento pensando.

Tsunade: Vamos Sakura!

Sakura: A donde?

Tsunade: Vamos a ayudar!

Sakura: Oh...ok!

Tsunade y Sakura salen a ayudar.

De vuelta con Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Naruto y Sasuke...

Jiraiya: Sabes, Orochimaru? Esos niños Sasuke y Naruto...me recuerdan cuando nosotros eramos jovenes...

Orochimaru: Ah? que quieres decir!!

Jiraiya: Son como nosotros, amigos antes, rivales ahora, pero con todo y eso...Naruto todavia tiene la esperanza que Sasuke volvera a ser su amigo, la esperanza que nunca tuve y me rendi rapido...

Orochimaru: Y a mi que me importa!!

Sasuke y Naruto observan.

Jiraiya: Yo le dije a Naruto...Intentar cambiar a Sasuke es imposible, ese es como Orochimaru, solo a un idiota le ocurriria! y el me dijo...Si intentar recuperar a mi amigo es ser idiota, pues yo feliz sere un idiota toda la vida...

Orochimaru: Y?

Sasuke(baja su cabeza): Naruto....

Jiraiya: Lo que quiero decir es que...Orochimaru...tal vez hay esperanza todavia de que podamos ser amigos, yo no te quiero matar...Orochimaru, porque no dejas la tonta pelea y volvemos a ser todo como antes?

Naruto(sonrie pensando): Erosennin, ya entiende lo que quise decir, es mejor ser idiota pero intentar que ser un idiota que no hace nada...

Orochimaru: No soy idiota!! Se que cuando vuelva a Konoha, rapido me atraparan y me castigaran!

Jiraiya: No lo permitire, le pedire a Tsunade que te de una oportunidad y si no se la dan yo mismo lo ayudare a huir, que cree?

Orochimaru se queda pensativo...

Jiraiya: Vamos, que pierdes con intentarlo, compañero Orochimaru?

Sonrie y extiende su mano.

Orochimaru se acerca lentamente mientras le baja una lagrima por su rostro, a la vez, Sasuke se acerca a Naruto.

Sasuke: Perdoname Naruto...

Baja su mirada y extiende su mano.

Sasuke: Amigos otra vez?

Naruto(sonrie y le da la mano): Sii claro!

Orochimaru le da su mano a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: No llores Orochimaru, ya veras que todo sera como antes!

Orochimaru:...no estoy llorando...

En ese momento rapido pone la Kusanagi que llevaba en la mano hacia Jiraiya y lo hala de la mano, clavandosela por el estomago.

Orochimaru: ...es una lagrima de risa de como puedes ser tan idiota y creerte que yo quiero ser tu amigo, Jajajajaja!!!

Jiraiya: Oro..chimaru..

Naruto: Erosenniiin!!!!!!!!

Naruto corre hacia el y Orochimaru se echa hacia atras.

Orochimaru: Jajajaaja!

Naruto: Erosennin, erosennin!!

Jiraiya: Naruto...tu padre...

Naruto: Que? Mi padre? Que dice?

Jiraiya: No te pude proteger....soy...un..idiota...le falle..a..a..Yon..daime.

En ese momento Jiraiya pierde el aliento y cierra los ojos y se deja caer.

Naruto(llorando): Erosennin!!!!

Sasuke y Orochimaru observan a Naruto.

Naruto cambia la voz y un fuerte aura y chakra rojo lo rodea.

Naruto: Erosennin....

Naruto se para señalando a Orochimaru amenazante y tras el se ve la imagen de Yondaime parado de la misma forma.

Naruto: Pagaras, por lo que le hiciste a mi sensei erosennin!!!!

(Fin de la primera parte)


	2. El final parte 2

Naruto señala a Orochimaru amenazante y tras el se ve la imagen de Yondaime parado de la misma manera.

Naruto: Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi sensei erosennin!!!

Orochimaru y Sasuke lo ven sorprendido.

Sasuke: Naruto...Naruto!!! No pelees con el, es muy fuerte!!

Naruto: Tu callate!!!! Y no se te ocurra meterte!!

Sasuke lo mira sorprendido. En eso llegan Tsunade y Sakura.

Sakura: Sasuke kuun!

Sasuke: Sakura...

Tsunade ve a Naruto que esta envuelto en chakra rojo a punto de pelear con Orochimaru.

Tsunade: Narutoo!!!!!

Naruto se voltea y se ve su cara de furia.

Tsunade: Naruto que pasa?

Sakura: Naruto...

Naruto: Señora, usted no se tiene que preocupar por mi, a quien tiene que ayudar es a erosennin.

Se voltea de nuevo mirando a Orochimaru.

Naruto: Yo acabare con Orochimaru!

Tsunade ve a Jiraiya en el piso.

Tsunade: Jiraiya!!

Corre hacia el y lo arrastra a un lugar mas seguro y comienza a intentar salvarlo.

Sakura: La ayudo Tsunade sama!

Sakura se arrodilla junto a Tsunade a ayudarla.

Mientras, Naruto comienza a llenarse de mas energia y coraje y todos pueden sentir su poderoso chakra fluyendo.

Naruto: Sasuke, largate, no te necesito aqui!!!

Sasuke: Que te crees? Yo te ayudare!!!

Naruto: Dije que te largues, esto es entre el y yo!!

Sasuke: Pero ya tengo mi mangekyou sharingan y puedo ser de gran ayuda, tu solo no puedes!!

Orochimaru: Sasuke, traidor, maldito malagradecido!!

Naruto: Sasuke que te largues!!

Sasuke lo duda un momento, pero luego recuerda como Naruto lo dejo pelear solo con Itachi una vez.

Sasuke: Ok Naruto, pero si estas a punto de morir saltare a ayudar!

Naruto: No te preocupes que yo no morire...

Sasuke: Ok!

Sasuke corre junto a Tsunade y Sakura.

Naruto: Tu, Orochimaru, eres el que morira!

Naruto se dobla y se para en el piso en sus manos y piernas, comienzan a salirle garras y colmillos.

Naruto: Grrrrraaaaa!!!!!

Un chakra en forma de Kyuubi se pone a su alrededor y le sale un rabo, luego otro y asi comienzan a salir en un destello de energia y chakra.

Orochimaru(asustado): No, no te dejare!!

Y corre hacia el, pero de pronto una fuerza lo empuja hacia atras y cae al piso.

Orochimaru(levantandose): Que rayos...

Cuando levanta la mirada ve la imagen de Yondaime frente a Naruto.

Yondaime: Este niño sera el sexto hokage, miralo bien, porque despues de hoy, no lo volveras a ver.

La imagen desaparece.

Orochimaru: Grrr aaaaa!!! Maldito Yondaime!!

Mientras, a Naruto le sale su novena cola y mira con odio a Orochimaru mientras su poderoso chakra le rodea.

Tsunade: No, no puede ser, el sello se rompera!

Sakura: Que sello?

Tsunade: El sello de Kyuubi.

Sakura y Sasuke: Kyuubi?

Tsunade: Si, Naruto es el niño en el cual el cuarto hokage sello al zorro de 9 colas.

Sasuke: razon tanto poder cuando se enoja...

Sakura: Y que pasa si el sello se rompe?

Tsunade se queda en silencio y sigue intentando ayudar a Jiraiya, Sakura comienza a ayudar de nuevo.

Mientras, Naruto sale corriendo muy velozmente hacia Orochimaru y este casi no lo puede percibir.

Orochimaru: Donde?

Naruto lo calla con un golpe a la cara y Orochimaru cae al piso.

Orochimaru: No me venceras ni en zorro!! Yo soy inmortal!!

Orochimaru forma sellos rapidamente.

Orochimaru: Aaaaa, muere!!!

De la nada comienzan a aparecer muchas serpientes, Naruto las observa a todas.

Orochimaru: Matenlo serpientes, dense un festin de zorro!

Las serpientes atacan a Naruto, el esquiva una, le da un zarpaso y el chakra de kyuubi la toma por el cuello y la ahorca rapidamente, Naruto comienza a correr por entre las serpientes matandolas a zarpasos una a una rapidamente acercandose a Orochimaru cada vez mas.

Orochimaru: Aca no vengas, aaaaaa!!!

Saca la kusanagi que aun la traia en la mano y se la lanza a Naruto.

Naruto la atrapa con su mano y sangra, rapidamente se la pasa a la otra y cae sobre Orochimaru clavandosela en el pecho.

Naruto: Como se siente morir con tu propia espada?

Orochimaru aparece tras el y el clon al que Naruto le clavo la espada se desvanece.

Orochimaru: Que se siente perder tus palabras heroicas con un clon! Jajajaja.

Naruto: Grrrr!!

Orochimaru forma sellos.

Orochimaru: Jajaja, que tal esto, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Aparecen muchos Orochimarus que atacan a Naruto, Naruto brinca y comienza a destruir los clones rapidamente dando muchos saltos, piruetas y zarpasos, luego que los destruye echa fuego por la boca haciendo un katon version kyuubi.

Orochimaru: Aaaaaa!!!

Cuando el fuego se despeja, se ve la piel derretida de Orochimaru mostrando su verdadera cara, ya que traia el rostro de una de sus victimas.

Orochimaru: No morire aqui!!

Orochimaru ve a Naruto fijamente y hace su genjutsu que lo hace ver la muerte, Naruto se para de pronto.

Naruto: Aaaaaa!!

Orochimaru: Jajajajaja, sabia que no escaparias de esta!

Se acerca a Naruto sonriente mientras Naruto esta sin moverse en el mismo lugar.

Sakura: Narutooo!!!

Sasuke: No! Le hizo ese genjutsu!!

Sasuke se levanta y se dispone a correr a ayudar, mientras Orochimaru saca una kunai y se dispone a matar a Naruto mientras esta paralizado.

Orochimaru: Jejeje, que lastima que el zorro muera aqui!

Ataca a Naruto directo al corazon con la kunai.

Sasuke: Noooo!!!! Muy tarde!

De pronto Naruto sonrie.

Naruto: Nunca te han dicho que el zorro es astuto?

Naruto esta agarrando la kunai de Orochimaru y se la arranca de la mano.

Orochimaru: Ah?

Sasuke se queda viendo sorprendido.

Sasuke: Vaya...

Naruto: Que lastima que la serpiente muera aqui ahora!

Agarra a Orochimaru del brazo y le clava la kunai en el pecho, Orochimaru grita de dolor, Naruto le comienza a dar de golpes en la cara y luego lo toma por el cuello con el chakra de kyuubi y cuando este ya no se mueve lo avienta contra el piso con toda su fuerza.

Naruto(gritando de dolor): Aaaaaa!!!!

Se tira al piso y el sello en su estomago comienza a brillar.

Tsunade: Nooo, el sello se rompe!

Sakura: Ayudelo Tsunade sama!!

Tsunade: No hay nada que pueda hacer, ya el sello no resiste mas!

Sakura: Naruto!!!

El sello en el estomago de Naruto se rompe y de el comienza a salir un inmenso chakra rojo.

Sasuke: Que...que es eso?

El chakra va tomando forma solida y aparece de el un gran zorro de 9 colas.

Tsunade: Kyuubi...

Kyuubi: Al fin libre!! Jajajajaa.

(fin de la segunda parte)


	3. El final parte 3

El chakra va tomando forma solida y de el aparece un gran zorro de 9 colas.

Tsunade: Kyuubi...

Kyuubi: Al fin libre!! Jajajaja!

Sasuke: No! Que rayos es eso? Es gigantesco!

Kyuubi: Jajajaja, que destruire primero? Mmmm?

Kyuubi comienza a dar zarpasos destruyendo los arboles.

Kyuubi: Jajajaa, que divertido!

Comienza a correr.

Sasuke: Tsunade sama, hay que hacer algo!!

En ese instante Kyuubi corre hacia Sasuke y le pega con sus colas enviandolo lejos contra una roca.

Sakura: Sasuke kuuun!!

Tsunade: Sakura, no hay tiempo que perder, corre hacia Naruto y Sasuke y curalos!

Sakura: Naruto esta vivo?

Tsunade: Si, pero tienes que ir a ayudarlo pronto!

Sakura: Pero...pero el sr. Jiraiya!

Tsunade: Sakura, haz lo que te digo!!

Sakura: Ok!

Sakura corre hacia donde esta Naruto y comienza a arrastrarlo a un lugar seguro, Tsunade la ve con orgullo y luego mira a Jiraiya.

Tsunade(pensando): Jiraiya ya no tiene remedio...

Se pone triste por un instante pero luego se levanta y mira a Kyuubi.

Tsunade(pensando): Es mi deber proteger a Konoha, yo soy Godaime Hokage!

Tsunade se hace un corte en el dedo y forma sellos rapidamente.

Tsunade: Kuchiyose no jutsu!!

Aparece Katsuya y Tsunade sobre ella, mientras Sakura esta curando a Naruto con una mano y a Sasuke con la otra.

Sakura: Confio en usted Tsunade sama...

Tsunade: Kyuubi!!

Kyuubi la mira.

Kyuubi: Quien rayos eres tu!

Tsunade: Preparate a morir, yo soy Godaime Hokage!!

Kyuubi: Oh, otro hokage, mmm, sali con deseos de comer hokage.

Kyuubi se voltea hacia Tsunade y se lanza hacia ella y Katsuya, Katsuya le escupe acido a la cara y Kyuubi se detiene.

Kyuubi: Arrrrggg!

Tsunade rapidamente forma sellos.

Tsunade: Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Aparecen 3 clones.

Tsunade: Preparate Kyuubi, porque no tengo tiempo que perder, te matare rapido!

Tsunade hace el jutsu de la muerte que hizo el tercer hokage.

Tsunade: Esto me lo enseño mi sensei! Preparate!

Kyuubi: No me sellaran de nuevo, no caere en el mismo truco!

El espiritu tras Tsunade mete su mano en su cuerpo y sale por ella y los 3 bunshin.

Los bunshin corren hacia Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Ya te dije que no me volveran a sellar!!

Le da un zarpaso a un bunshin y lo destruye, luego se voltea golpeando a otro de los bunshin con sus colas y lo destruye y al ultimo le da un zarpaso que lo envia volando destruyendolo tambien.

Kyuubi: Jajajaa, que te dije!!

Tsunade cierra sus ojos pensativa, en ese instante Naruto y Sasuke por fin se levantan.

Sakura: Naruto, Sasuke kun!! Estan bien?

Sasuke: Si, gracias Sakura.

Naruto: Tsunade sama!

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto ven a Tsunade.

Tsunade(abre sus ojos): Yo te vencere porque soy Godaime hokage y mi deber es proteger esta villa!!

Naruto: Tsunade sama...

Tsunade: Katsuya!!

Katsuya: Si, Tsunade sama!

Katsuya se comienza a dividir en muchas mini Katsuyas.

Kyuubi: Que rayos es esto? Donde te metiste hokage?

Todas las mini Katsuyas se dirigen por todas partes a Kyuubi y de pronto se oye la voz de Tsunade proviniente de todas.

voz de Tsunade: Adivina cual es la verdadera Tsunade!

Kyuubi se desespera en el centro de todas las Katsuyitas.

Kyuubi: No! Hay cientos de babosas!

Comienza a dar zarpasos al azar a las mini Katsuyas.

Kyuubi: Alejense de mi!!

De pronto bajo Kyuubi un Katsuya se convierte en Tsunade y esta brinca hacia su estomago dandole un golpe con toda su enorme fuerza debilitandolo un poco y luego se aferra a el y el fantasma comienza a halar el alma de Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Nooo!!!

Tsunade: Esta vez no podras escapar! Por que te he sellado en mi!!

El alma de Kyuubi es extraida y este comienza como a disecarse.

Tsunade(un poco debil): Ya no escaparas...

El fantasma extrae el alma por completo y Kyuubi se desvanece con el viento, Tsunade cae debil al piso.

Kyuubi(sellado): Nooo, lo juro que algun dia escapare y me vengare!!

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke corren hacia Tsunade.

Naruto: Tsunade sama!

Tsunade ve a Naruto muy debil.

Tsunade: Naruto...

Extiende su mano hacia el y le descubre el collar que ella le dio que el lo traia por dentro de su abrigo.

Tsunade: Deseo que seas un buen...Rokudaime hokage...

Tsunade sonrie y cierra sus ojos perdiendo el aliento.

Kyuubi(sellado): Que es esto, esta oscuridad? Noo, no puedo morir aqui, nooo!!

Naruto(llorando): No se preocupe, no la defraudare!

Al otro dia esta todo Konoha vestido de negro.

hombre: ...dando nuestro adios a los 3 sennin y Godaime hokage...

De pronto comienza a llover.

Asuma: Mmmm, el cielo esta llorando nuevamente.

Kurenai mira hacia el cielo.

Kurenai: Si...

Naruto se acerca a donde estan los 3 sennin y observa las fotos de Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Naruto: Adios, los extrañare mucho.

Coloca unas flores sobre ellos 2.

Otro dia, esta todo Konoha reunido.

Ino: Aqui viene!

Shikamaru y Choji levantan sus miradas sonrientes.

Rock Lee(sonriente): Naruto...

Neji y Tenten observan tambien.

Hinata: Naruto kun...

Kiba y Shino levantan sus miradas, Asuma y Kurenai tambien.

Gai: Kakashi, mis respetos, tus primeros estudiantes y mira lo lejos que llegaron, creo que si sabes notar el verdadero talento despues de todo.

Kakashi: Gracias Gai, pero tus estudiantes tambien son talentosos.

Gai: Si, pero esta vez me ganaste, me has empatado 50 a 50 justamente, y que tal si lo dejamos asi?

Kakashi: Si tu quieres.

Gai: Ok!!

Saca su dedo pulgar a Kakashi y sonrie con un brillo en sus dientes.

Kakashi: Jeje..

Le baja una gota.

Konohamaru: Narutooooo!!!!

Iruka: Narutooo, estamos orgullosos de ti!!!

De pronto en el balcon se asoma Naruto sonriente con el gorro de Hokage y en su cuello el collar que Tsunade le regalo. Luego mira a Sakura y Sasuke que estan a su lado y estos sonrien y Sasuke afirma con la cabeza en señal de aprobacion.

Naruto: Pueblo de Konoha, desde este dia, yo, Uzumaki Naruto, sere Rokudaime Hokage!!

El publico comienza a gritar y aplaudir.

hombre: Esos niños son los herederos, ellos ahora son los 3 sennin!

hombre 2: Si, y ademas, Naruto es el sexto hokage!

Mientras el publico aplaude, Naruto mira con emocion y cierra sus ojos.

Naruto: Erosennin...

_Jiraiya: Naruto buen trabajo, nunca pense que lograras progresar tanto por tu cuenta._

_Saca un helado y lo comparte con Naruto._

_Naruto: Gracias!_

Naruto: Tsunade sama...

_Naruto(con sus ojos cerrados): Oh no, me va a golpear en la frente nuevamente!_

_Tsunade besa a Naruto en la frente y este abre sus ojos sorprendido._

_Tsunade(sonrie): Deseo que te vuelvas un gran hombre!_

_Naruto sonrie y pone sus manos tras su cabeza._

_Naruto: Claro!!_

Naruto abre sus ojos sonriente.

Naruto: Gracias por todo, no los defraudare...

Levanta su puño en señal de victoria al publico y este aplaude.

Konohamaru: Siiii, Narutooooo!!!!

Naruto sonrie y luego cambia su puño hacia el monumento de los 5 hokages y observa la imagen de Yondaime.

Naruto: Observame ahora......padre!

FIN


End file.
